Pokémon Mystery Dungeon
by WhiteWolfDragon
Summary: What if Eve became a Pokémon? With the help from her friend, Charmander, a whole new adventure will begin. CHAPTER 6 IS UP! YAY!
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello everone. **

**Eve: WhiteWolfDragon... Whay did you delete this story, just to put it back up again? **

**Me: Lets just say that paragraphing isn't my favourite thing. **

**Eve: I see. **

**Me: Anyway, here's the first chapter...again. **

**Eve: WhiteWolfDragon doesn't own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, she just owns me in human form and two cute little dragons.**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**

**Prologue**

'Hello? Is there anybody here?' I questioned into an endless, cold, dark void for the fifth time, and like the last four times, I got no answer. Growling in frustration, I decided to try and find a way out, but before I could move, I heard a mysterious voice from far away.

'Welcome! This is the portal that leads to the world of Pokémon! But before I can let you through, I have several questions for you. I want you to answer them sincerely. Are you ready?'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I was going into the world of Pokémon! But… I didn't understand, if I was going into the Pokémon world, how come I don't remember anything before this? Is this a dream? Or am I dead…?

'Your answer please.' The voice said without emotion.

Clearing my mind of the last question, I replied,

'Sorry. Yes… I am ready.'

Suddenly, the void turned from dark and cold to colorful and pleasantly warm as the voice said,

'Ok… Let the interview begin!'

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was another ordinary, boring day for Charmander. Like every other day in the Pokémon Square, Charmander would wake up, have breakfast, take a walk in Tiny Woods, have lunch, walk back home, have dinner and go to bed.

But today, for Charmander, his life will change forever.

After breakfast, Charmander was startled by the ground rumbling that made him fall over.

'Darn it, another quake? This is the tenth one this week.' he said sadly while picking himself up from the ground and seeing if anything in his house was broken.

Technically, it wasn't Charmander's house, but since nobody lives in it, and that none of the other Pokémon in the square cared about it, he occasionally lives in it for a few days and then goes back to his own home in Mt. Cleft.

'Oh well, today's another day.'Charmander announced happily as he exited the small, hut-like building that he calls home and started his way to Tiny Woods.

Charmander could've been more wrong.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It seemed like the questions would go on forever, but after asking what gender I was (I'm a girl of course), the voice gave the final verdict.

'You appear to be… The naïve type.'

I was confused, how can I be naïve…? What on earth does naïve mean?

'You are highly curious, and you love rare things. Your cheerful and carefree attitude should make things fun for the people around you.' The voice said, as if it was answering my question.

I smiled to myself. I guess being naïve isn't so bad after all.

'But you do have one flaw. You can be childish. You can never sit still. You're always on the move. You can also be selfish, so you should watch yourself.'

I felt upset and angry after that comment. I was about to tell off the voice when it said,

'A naïve person like you should be… The Pokémon Eevee!'

Now, I was even more confused. Eevee's are naïve? Who would have thought that?

'Ok! We're all set! Let's get you into the world of Pokémon! Go for it!' The voice said for the final time as the colorful void turning dark again.

Suddenly, I started to cry out in pain. It felt like my whole body was turning inside out as the skin on my body turned hairier by the minute, my hands and feet getting shorter and stubbier until they formed paws, a bushy tail coming out of my backside and my ears being replaced by bigger, fox-like ones.

After my harsh and painful transformation, I noticed that I was being pulled to a white light by an unown force. And as I got closer to that light, memories of the last few hours in the void were slipping away from me until I completely forgotten everything, except for one thing as I fell onto the grassy ground and blacked out.

_I'm a human…!_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

'Come on, don't tell me I'm lost **again**? I'm starting to think that I have a lousy sense of direction.' Charmander said to himself as he looked around the small area of Tiny Woods he was in while trying to find his way out.

Suddenly, an unnatural gust of wind blew Charmander's way and knocking him over.

'What was that about?' Charmander asked as the gale calmed down and was replaced by heavy thunderclouds and lighting. And as Charmander looked closer, he could see the lighting was constantly going to one spot in the woods not too far away from him.

And just as fast as it came, the clouds and lightning disappeared turning the atmosphere in the woods calm once again. But Charmander didn't notice that as he ran to area where the lighting was striking until he came to the small clearing and saw…

**Me: Hope you like the chapter. And also flames from reviews will be used to keep my dragons,Topaz and Fuego, warm and cozy.**

**Eve: Their just so adorable.**

**Me: Well anyway, see you at the next chapter. Bye-bye.**

**Eve: Later everyone.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Yay. My second chapter.**

**Eve: (Sarcastically) Good for you.**

**Me: Thanks. See every one at the end of the chapter.**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**

**Chapter 1**

'Where am I? Am I dreaming this?' questioned a young female voice, not expecting an answer.

'I feel a pleasant breeze.' Said the voice as she felt the wind going past her gently.

'… I hear a voice from somewhere… I wonder who it is?' She asked as heard that person's voice getting louder and louder.

'… Excuse me… Please, wake up. Come on, Wake up.'

She couldn't ignore the voice, and now she could feel someone shaking her with their hands. Making a low, tired groan in annoyance, she started to open her eyes which were greeted by a blurry, orange shape. Blinking her eyes, her vision got clearer to see that the blurry orange shape was infact an orange lizard with a flame on its tail. She realised it was a Pokémon, but… Was it the one that was talking, or is it there someone behind her who was talking to her?

'You're finally awake! Great!' exclaimed the lizard-like Pokémon as the girl stood up and looked at the surroundings around her.

'(Wh – where is this…?)' She questioned to herself in confusion as her eyes darted around the leafy area in somewhat fear.

'You were passed out here. I'm glad to see you awake! I'm Charmander. Glad to meet you!' Charmander said, turning the girl's attention to him once more, curious on how the Charmander could talk.

'… And you are? I've never seen you around before.' Charmander asked with a slightly suspicious tone in his voice. Suddenly remembering something that she almost forgotten, the girl shyly answered…

'I think the reason why you've never seen me around before, Charmander, is because…I'm a human.'

'Huh? You're a human? But you look like a normal Eevee in every way.' Said Charmander.

Hearing that sentence coming out of Charmander's mouth made the girl's ears twitch,

'(Wait a minute, my ears don't twitch!)' She thought as she looked at her body for the first time after waking up, only to see that her human body had become a small, brown, dog-like Pokémon.

'(It…It's true… I have turned into an Eevee! But why? I don't remember anything…)' the girl thought with confusion and panic in her eyes.

Charmander continued to stare at the Eevee, in a very creeped out way. Until he tried to break the silence by saying,

'Um…Your kind of weird…Your name? What's your name?'

Those words broke the silent spell as the quiet Eevee switched her thoughts to what her name was.

'(My name…? That's right, my name is…) Eve…my name's Eve.' replied the Eevee called Eve to Charmander with a smile on her face.

'Oh. Eve's your name? Well…It's a funny name!' laughed Charmander causing Eve to reduce her smiling face to upset and ticked off one. Before she could tell off Charmander, both Pokémon heard a pleading, desperate cry.

'Somebody! Please help me!'

'Huh! I hear shouts from over there…' Charmander said in a serious tone while Eve turned to the direction of where the voice was coming from. And just as she turned around, a Butterfree flew out of a nearby tree, nearly crashing into Eve and Charmander. Eve could tell that the Butterfree was the one that was calling for help.

'What's wrong?' Charmander asked the panic-stricken Bug-type Pokémon.

'It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!' said Butterfree, trying to calm herself, but without success.

'What?!' Charmander exclaimed in shock. Eve could only stare with sadness and sympathy for the distressed Butterfree.

'A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself!' explained Butterfree, who had successfully calmed down to carry on, 'When I tried to get my baby, Pokémon suddenly attacked me!'

'Huh? You were attacked? By other Pokémon?' Questioned Charmander. Eve was confused by this because she always thought that Pokémon weren't evil by nature, let alone harm their own kind.

'They must be enraged by the fissure… and out of control! That's what I think.' Butterfree said, answering Charmander's question before continuing, 'I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokémon… What will become of my baby? Oh! What am I to do? Oh dear, oh dear…'

Now, Butterfree was in a major panic as she turned around in the same spot where she was floating.

'This sounds bad! We have to help!' said Charmander as he turned to Eve, who agreed immediately and turned to enter the Pokémon-infested forest known as Tiny Woods.

**Me: Yay, the end of chapter 2.**

**Eve: I thought it was chapter 1 and the chapter before was prologue.**

**Me: Hell with it. Anyway, flames will be used to keep my dragons, Topaz and Fuego, warm and cozy. Bye-bye.**

**Eve: Later everyone.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me****: (****huddling in a corner) **

**Eve: For those who are wondering what's going on, WhiteWolfDragon is under a lot of stress. Her main problem is school. And also trying to write her fanfiction story… At the same time.**

**Me: WHY MUST I SUFFER!? **

**Eve: Also she's upset because no one has reviewed her story, except for her friend, who keeps on changing her penname, which by the way (clears throat) STOP CHANGING YOUR PENNAME DAMMIT! Also, we thank you for reviewing WhiteWolfDragons story. And for those who are nice, PLEASE review. Or else I think WhiteWolfDragons last, lingering thread of sanity will go down the plughole.**

**Me: (Back to normal) I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, I just own Eve as a human and the delicate thread of my sanity.**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon **

**Chapter 2**

It seemed like forever for Eve and Charmander to get to there, and it was really hard for them both to get through with all the Pidgys and Wurmples but they finally made it to the end of Tiny Woods. And as they got closer to the end, they could hear the soft, sad cries of the lonesome and lost Caterpie.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

'Waaaaaah… Mommy… Where are you?' Cried Caterpie as he sniffed his running nose and wiping the tears from his eyes.

'We came to rescue you.' A voice behind Caterpie said. Startled, Caterpie turned around and saw a Charmander with a burning confidence in his eyes, Caterpie immediately knew that the Charmander was the one who was talking. And just behind the Fire-type Pokémon, there was an Eevee with a warm, kind look in her eyes.

'Your mom's waiting. Let's get you out!' Charmander said as Caterpie wiped away the last of his tears and cheerfully replied,

'OK.'

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Butterfree was head over heels as she saw Eve and Charmander return with Caterpie following right behind them.

'My baby's safe…' cried Butterfree as she hugged Caterpie lovingly. Suddenly remembering something, Butterfree turned around to the two Pokémon that went out of their way to save her child and said,

'I'm sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you properly…'

'Oh, that's OK!' Charmander said, interrupting Butterfree's apology and continued,

'It has been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one. It was great to find your little boy unharmed.'

'Please, may I have your names at least?' Butterfree asked. Caterpie turned to the Pokémon that rescued him, he too wanted to know their names.

'I'm Charmander. And this is Eve.' Charmander cheerfully stated as the small Caterpie turned to Eve with sparkling eyes and muttered,

'……Cool …'

The look from Caterpie made Eve fidget slightly as her thoughts crept into her mind.

'(He's, uh… Staring at me adoringly… Those sparkly eyes… It's a little embarrassing… But, this doesn't feel bad, either. It's like I'm a hero. Helping Pokémon in trouble might be a good experience.)'

'Thank you! Charmander and Eve!' Caterpie said happily as Butterfree came forward.

'I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it.' Said Butterfree as she gave Charmander an Oran berry, a Pecha berry and a Rawst berry.

'Thank you so much. Good–bye.' Butterfree said before leaving with Caterpie following her back to their home.

'Thank you for helping! You're very tough. I was sure impressed.' Charmander said.

'Thanks for the comment Charmander.' Eve said, then adding with a smirk on her face, 'Just don't think I'm going to forgive you for laughing at my name.'

Chuckling for a second, Charmander went serious as he asked Eve,

'So… What are you going to do? Do you have any plans?'

These questions caused Eve to space out again. She didn't know where she was and she didn't have anywhere to stay. Seeing the look on Eve's face, Charmander faced the quiet Eevee and said,

'… Listen, Eve. If you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me.'

Coming out of her thoughts again, Eve turned to follow Charmander out of Tiny Woods and towards her new home.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

'Well, this is the place…' Announced Charmander as they reached a small, hut-like building. Seeing it made Eve's eyes go all sparkly as her mind raced around again in happiness and excitement.

'(Wow! I can't explain it, but I'm happy! I'm a human being, but I like this place. I feel weirdly happy! It might be an instinct thing for Pokémon… Maybe this is what it feels like to want to wag your tail… It doesn't matter! I'm happy! Maybe I feel that way because I'm Eevee!)'

'Oh, Eve. You're impressed, aren't you?' Charmander questioned with a smile on his face as he saw Eve's thrilled reaction before continuing.

'I thought so. I thought this make a good place for you to live, Eve. I was sure you would like it.'

After admiring her new home, Eve turned to Charmander who had a solemn look on his face.

'You know, just like the fissure Caterpie fell into… For some reason, there have been many natural disasters lately. Because of these disasters, many Pokémon are suffering. I want to help Pokémon in these times. I want to help change thing so all the Pokémon can live in peace.'

'So, uh…' Charmander stuttered slightly from embarrassment as he tried to find the right words. Eve had a puzzled look on her face as the Fire-type Pokémon managed to continue.

'Well, I liked how you handled yourself when we rescued Caterpie… Would you like to join me on a rescue team? Eve, with you, I think we could even become the world's best rescue team. How about it?'

Eve considered Charmander's question… for about two seconds.

'Of course I'll join you!'

'Perfect!' Charmander cheered with the biggest grin on his face.

'That's it, then! We're partners in our rescue team from now on, Eve! Gland to have you on board!'

'Thanks, Charmander. So… What's the team name?' Eve asked. This caused Charmander to blush slightly and mutter,

'The team name… Well, I don't have one yet. So, Eve. What do you think would be good name for us?'

'How about… Team Mystery?' Eve inquired. Hearing the team name made Charmanders eyes start twinkling with stars.

'Mystery! I like it! It's a good name! It's perfect for us! Rescue Team Mystery! Let's do good starting tomorrow!'

Smiling at each other, Eve and Charmander gave each other a high-five and struck a pose.

_And that is how Eve and Charmander began their careers together as a rescue team._

**Me: Well that's the end of this chapter. PLEASE review! I don't technically care if most of them are flames. I just like people to review. **

**Eve: I think you need to socialize more often.**

**Me: I'm going to ignore you now. Please review. Bye-bye.**

**Eve: Later everyone.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been distracted…**

**Eve: When you say "distracted", do you mean by downloading music off the Internet and putting it on your mp3 that you got on your birthday?**

**Me: That and my new love, Harry Potter ****dōjinshi. **

**Eve: You are a sad person.**

**Me: Speak for yourself, Miss 'I eat the entire bowl of sugar go and destroy my creators room'.**

**Eve: You were the one who double-dared me!**

**Me: I didn't tell you to turn my room into some sort of deathtrap!**

**Soren: While WWD and Eve finish their fight, here's another chapter.**

**Claire: WhiteWolfDragon doesn't own ****Pokémon. She only owns Soren, Eve and me.**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**

**Chapter 3**

Brown eyes silently open as Eve woke from her restless slumber. Startled at first, but relaxing once more after surveying her surroundings and remembering where she was. She was in her new home that she received just a few hours ago by her new friend, Charmander.

Rising from her straw bed, Eve walked over to a bowl of water beside her and peered into it, only to see a tired Eevee staring back at her.

'… I'm still the same. The way I look… I'm still Eevee.' Eve muttered to herself. Shivering, she turned to the door-less entrance and saw that it was still night. Continuing to stare at the endless sky, Eve started to talk again.

'But why would I be transformed into a Pokémon? Hmm… I don't understand this at all…'

Feeling a wave of nausea caused Eve to grimace weakly.

'… I feel groggy and sleepy… Not feeling well… I need more sleep…'

And with that, Eve walked back to her bed to fall back into a pleasant sleep.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_(Few hours later…)_

'… Oof… I'm feeling refreshed!' Eve cheerfully said as she stood up and stretched her weary muscles from sleep. Remembering from yesterday, Eve inspected her body again, only to see brown fur over her small, dog-like body causing her smile to droop.

'I still look like a Pokémon, but… Oh, that's right. That Pokémon … I think it was Charmander? We made a promise to form a rescue team together… I wonder what Charmander is doing? I should go out.'

As Eve stepped out of the team base, what she saw next nearly made her laugh. There, near her mailbox, was Charmander, sleeping on the ground with a large snot bubble coming out of his nose. Knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to get her revenge, Eve got close to Charmanders ear, took a deep breath and…

'RISE AND SHINE!'

Eve started giggling uncontrollably as she saw Charmander snapped awake in shock and surprise.

'…Huh?! Oh, no!' mumbled Charmander as he turned to the source of the giggling only to see Eve. Putting two and two together, Charmander started laughing along side with Eve.

'Ha ha ha, sorry! I was so excited; I came out here at dawn to wait for you. I must have snoozed off.' Charmander explained to Eve while rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes.

'Anyway… Today marks the start of our rescue team! Let's always do our best!' the Fire-type Pokémon cheered. Only a few seconds later did Eve see Charmanders smile turn into a small, sad frown.

'…But, anyway… We don't have any job offers yet… Ha ha ha ha…'

After expelling a sweatdrop from his face, Charmander quickly switched his attention to the mailbox beside him.

'Oh, yeah! Maybe there's something in the mailbox…' Charmander said as he opened the top of the mailbox and pulled out a medium sized cardboard box and placed it on the ground. Printed on top of the box, it said "Rescue Team Starter Set".

'I knew it'd be there! It's the Rescue Team Starter Set! They always give you one if you start a rescue team.' Explained Charmander as he opened the box in excitement. As Charmander pulled out one item at a time and placing it on the ground for Eve to see.

'Yes! There are some good things here! First off, this is the Rescue Team Badge. It shows that we're a rescue team.' Charmander clarified as he picked up two identical badges and handing one to Eve. Both badges looked like eggs with little cream coloured wings on them. The bottom half of the egg was pink while the top half was white.

'This is the toolbox. You use it for carrying items you find in dungeons.' Elucidated Charmander, pointing to a plastic box with a shoulder handle attached to it.

'Let's put the stuff Butterfree gave us in here for now. Items are very useful, so let's use them in our adventures. And finally, a copy of the Pokémon News. It's useful for rescue teams. I'll put the Pokémon News in the mailbox. You should read it later on.' Charmander said while placing the copy of the Pokémon News back into the mailbox.

'Anything else? Is there any other mail? Maybe not?' Charmander asked himself as he checked the mailbox a final time, only to find that, apart from the Pokémon News, that the mailbox was empty.

'OK, so there isn't any mail for us after all… If there were any rescue jobs, we would be getting mail, but… Nobody knows about us since we're so new a team, I guess. Ha ha ha…' Charmander laughed weakly, closing the mailbox in disappointment.

Hearing the sound of flapping, Eve and Charmander turned to see a large bird with a large beak, also known as Pelipper, flying towards them.

'Oh? I wonder what it could be.' Queried Charmander as Pelipper placed an envelope into the mailbox and flew off. Before Charmander could move, Eve walked to the mailbox and pulled out the envelope.

'It's a letter. From a place called Thunderwave Cave.' Eve said as she tore the envelope open with excitement.

'Maybe it's a rescue job offer! What does it say?' Charmander asked, eyes twinkling like stars, as Eve began to read the letter out loud.

"BZZ BZZ BZZ! I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON… AND STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE… THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ.

FROM MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND."

'What do you think? Do you think we should go?' Charmander asked curiously.

'Yes! Let's go!' Eve said, sending Charmander into a happy frenzy.

'That's the spirit! Let's do our best!' He cried with enthusiasm. Striking the same poses they used yesterday, Team Mystery walked towards their first official mission.

(A/N: Me: Should I leave the readers on a cliffhanger? Eve: NO! Keep writing the story. Me: FINE!)

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

When upon reaching their destination, Eve and Charmander met two Magnemite floating in front of a large cave opening.

'OH, YOU ARE HERE. BZBZBZZ! MY FRIENDS ARE IN THIS CAVERN. BZBZBZZ. MY FRIENDS SHOULD BE ON B6F. PLEASE HELP THEM! BZBZBZZT!' The head Magnemite said to the two Pokémon standing before them. Nodding their heads in awareness, Eve and Charmander entered Thunderwave Cave to begin their rescue mission.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

After scouting around the cave and having a few difficulties with the wild Pokémon. Eve and Charmander finally made it through to B6F of Thunderwave Cave, where they found the two conjoined Magnemites who were trying to detach themselves…with futile results.

'Oh, there they are! Let's get them out safely.' Charmander said to Eve while approaching the two electric/steel type Pokémon. Carefully, they slowly guided the Magnemite out towards freedom.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

'OUR BODIES ARE SEPERATED! BZBZBZZ. REJOICE! BZBZBZZT!' Cheered the first rescued Magnemite, as it became separate from its friend.

'YAY! BZBZBZZT!' Cried the second Magnemite in joy.

'YAY! BZBZBZZT!' Joined in the first one again, sending out numerous electric sparks in it's happiness.

'BE THANKFUL, YOU TWO.' Reminded one of the Magnemite that was waiting outside to the rescued Magnemite.

'YOU ARE OUR HERO. THANK YOU. BZBZBZZT!' The head Magnemite told Eve and Charmander as it handed them their reward and left.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

'I'm glad our rescue mission went well today.' Charmander said to Eve as they walked back to team base.

'Me too, you were great back there Charmander.' Eve commented on her friend.

'Actually, since this was our first job as a proper rescue team… I was really tense and nervous.' Charmander confessed embarrassedly.

'Well, nobodies perfect on the first day. I was shaking in my fur today actually.' Eve laughed slightly, not seeing the warm smile she received from her friend.

'I'm exhausted now. I've got to go get some sleep. Let's keep up our good work tomorrow. See you.' Charmander said as he walked back to his home, letting an also tired Eevee climb onto her bed and dream of the first, successful mission they had together today.

**Me: Well I hoped you liked the new chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! Seeya!**

**Eve: Later everyone!**

**Claire: Bye-bye!**

**Soren: Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: YAY! Chapter 4! And I'm on holidays for TWO weeks. HOJAY!**

**Eve: Then after your 10 weeks of school, there's Christmas Holiday's.**

**Me: ……CHRISTMAS! YAY! **

**Soren: You love getting her wound up, don't you?**

**Eve: Yep. Anyway, for folks out there reading this, PLEASE review if you want to see WhiteWolfDragon in this type mood all the time.**

**Claire: WhiteWolfDragon does not own Pokémon; she just owns me, Eve, Soren and her weird personality.**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**

**Chapter 4**

'… Where… Where am I?' Eve's voice echoed throughout the beautiful swirling light-green void that she was in. For all Eve knew, she wasn't in Kansas… Wherever that was.

'Maybe… Is this a dream…?' Eve suddenly heard faint whisperings that were too soft to be heard, even with advanced hearing, which Eve possessed.

'…Oh? There's someone here. Who is it…? Someone I know…? Hmm… I can't remember.' Said Eve as the whispering and the void disappeared into the darkness.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_(Next Morning)_

Eve was greeted by the teasing glare of the sun that slowly rose to meet the azure blue sky to begin the long day. Adjusting her eyes to the light, Eve sat up on her bed and tried to remember the dream she had the following night.

'I think I dreamt something… But I can't quite remember what that dream was about… Oh, well. Today's another day of rescues!' Eve said, tossing aside last nights dream and turned her attention towards the mailbox. 'I wonder if I have any mail? Better check the mailbox.'

As Eve opened the mailbox, her excited smile became a disappointed frown as she stared at the empty mailbox that seemed to mock her. Sighing, Eve took out yesterdays Pokémon News and began to read through it as she waited for Charmander to arrive.

'Good morning, Eve! Aren't you up early?' Charmander greeted Eve cheerfully and noticing that she was now putting the copy of yesterdays Pokémon News away in the mailbox.

'Oh! So, you checked the mailbox… So, was there anything? Were there any rescue requests?' Charmander asked eagerly.

'It's empty.' Eve replied, waiting five whole seconds for the message to sink into Charmander and watching him do a double-take.

'Huh? Empty?! Hmm… I suppose so. We've only started, after all. Well, too bad. Want to go to the Pokémon Square?'

'Wait a minute. You mean there's actually civilization here? Well, what are we going to do there?'

'I think if we go to the Pelipper Post Office, there'll be jobs posted. Pokémon Square's this way. Let's go.' Charmander said as he marched down the path that lead to the square, with Eve following him.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_(At Pokémon Square)_

If Eve could describe Pokémon Square in one word, it would be… Lively. As they reached the square Eve could already hear and see the other Pokémon going about their daily businesses. The stores that were huddled together had many items on display and the colours just made Eve want to see everything.

'This is Pokémon Square.' Charmander said. Catching Eve's attention, the Fire-type Pokémon continued while pointing at different stalls in turn.

'That's the Kecleon Shop. You can buy and sell items there.' Said Charmander, while pointing at a stall that had two Kecleon, one green and the other purple, behind the counter.

'That's Felicity Bank. You can save your money there.' Charmander continued, indicating towards another stall with a proud-looking Persian sitting behind the counter.

'This is the Gulpin Link Shop. Gulpin can link moves for you.'

'I have a question, Charmander. What's linking?' Eve interrupted.

'Huh? What's linking? Well, if you link moves… You can use them at the same time. I think you should ask Gulpin if you want to know more.' Charmander explained before pointing to another stall with a Kangaskhan and her child behind the counter. 'This is Kangaskhan Storage. If you store items here, they'll never go missing. You should store important items here before you go out on any dungeon adventure. What do you think? The businesses here help us.'

'That's great. But aren't you forgetting about one place that we're looking for?' Eve teased sweetly, seeing if her team mate will remember why he brought her here.

'Oh, and there's also the Pelipper Post Office. That's past here.' Charmander said, pointing towards another path that leads out of the square. 'I think we can get some information on rescue jobs. Let's first go to the Pelipper Post Office.'

And with that, Charmander again lead Eve, while greeting the other Pokémon as they walked past them, towards the Pelipper Post Office.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_(At the Pelipper Post Office)_

The smell of the sea breeze whipped past Eve as she stared in awe at the Pelipper Post Office as it loomed over the Cliffside that it shared with.

'That building is the Pelipper Post Office. This is where information is gathered from Pokémon needing rescue in various locations.' Charmander explained as he walked towards a large sign post that stood next to the Pelipper shaped building. 'See? Have a look at this Bulletin Board. It lists rescue jobs. Check it out.'

Eve had a closer inspection on the board and saw different flyers with requests for everything from rescues to escorts.

'See? There were jobs listed, right? To do a rescue job, you first select it… Then choose the job, and then you confirm it to go on that rescue mission. If you don't, you can't do that rescue job even if you go to the dungeon. Since we're just starting up, we should handle the jobs that are posted here.' Charmander said as he watched Eve take two rescue missions for Tiny Woods before continuing. 'Our team name will get better known by doing that. I think that will bring job offers to our mailbox.'

After more explaining on how the postal system works, and being told by Eve that they'll probably be skeletons before they can start their rescue mission, the only time Charmander spoke a sentence was when he said goodnight to Eve at the end of their long day.

**Me: Whew… that was tiring. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Seeya!**

**Eve: Later everyone!**

**Claire: Bye bye!**

**Soren: Enjoy!**

**Eve: Christmas holiday's coming soon.**

**Me: CHRISTMAS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Hallo everyone! Chapter 5 is up and running and where I'm am it's three more days till CHRISTMAS! YAY! I hope Santa has put me on the nice list…**

**Eve: What are you hoping to get from him this year?**

**Me: Well, let's see (pulls out list) My top one is Season 1 and 2 of Ben 10. And if I DO get it, it'll be my greatest joy and my sibling's greatest horror (evil laugh). Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to write more chapters during the holidays. So, I'll probably be writing more in January. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

**Eve: Woohoo! Vacation time! WhiteWolfDragon doesn't own Pokémon, she owns me, Soren and Claire.**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**

**Chapter 5**

Eve opened her eyes only to be greeted by the same light-green void that she had visited the other night. For some reason, this place made Eve feel peaceful and calm.

"… Again? Am I dreaming again…?" Eve asked not only herself, but also the void that she was in. As if answering her question, a faint silhouette of a Pokémon appeared in front of Eve as the same, ghost-like whispers from the other night began again.

"… It's those voices again. Huh? They're …talking to me…? … I can't hear them clearly. What are they saying?" Eve said to herself as she strained her ears to hear the whispers clearly. Suddenly, Eve felt tremors underneath her feet.

"Huh? An earthquake…?" Eve muttered, not noticing the silhouette Pokémon and the whispers disappeared as the tremors became rougher and bumpier.

"Whoa! It's getting worse. For a dream, this feels strangely real, but…" Eve sentence was cut off as the void once again vanished into nothing.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_(The next morning)_

The sun gently warmed the morning air as it rose into the sapphire-blue sky, telling every living creature to awake. But Eve did not notice this as she rolled over in her doze, allowing the other side of her body to soak in the suns warm rays.

"Uhh… Hello?" A male voice muffled, causing Eve to blearily open her eyes, only to see no one in front of her. Startled at this, she stood up and scanned around herself in alarm.

"Hello? Uhh… You are Eve… Aren't you?" The same muffled voice asked.

"It's official, I'm insane. Not only am I having strange dreams, I'm hearing voices now." Eve said miserably, out loud.

"…Oh! You can't see us, of course! How very rude of us!" The muffled voice exclaimed somewhat embarrassed. Suddenly, Eve saw a bump appear on her floor before a three heads with beady eyes and big pink noses popped out.

"AAHH! MOLE PEOPLE!" Eve cried out in fear. Realising what she said, Eve muttered an apology while hanging her head in embarrassment.

"Happens all the time." The three heads said in unison before continuing. "We're pleased to meet you. We are Dugtrio. Last night, during the earthquake… Our child Diglett was attacked… He was whisked away to the peak of a tall mountain."

"Uh, couldn't you rescue your son by yourself?" Eve interjected, not trying to sound rude. But it was somewhat impossible not to be impolite while you're staring at a mole Pokémon who was talking very fast.

"We couldn't possibly climb somewhere so high up… That is why we must call upon you for your help, Eve. Diglett was abducted by a Pokémon named Skarmory. It's a vilely vicious ruffian! Please, we need your help! We must go!" And with that, Dugtrio disappeared back into the ground, leaving hole it had stood.

Eve continued to stare blankly at where Dugtrio was before snapping out of her daze and thought of the request.

"…That was so sudden, there was no time to even say no… It's too bad. I'd better go. And maybe if he shows after this, I'll tell him to fix the hole he left."

As Eve walked out to her mailbox, she saw Charmander skip up to her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Eve!"

"What's so good about this morning?" Eve replied with an unhappy expression on her face. "I was woken up by some sort of mole Pokémon called Dugtrio to go on a rescue mission at some place he didn't mention. And to make matters worse, he left a hole in my floor that I can easily fall into and…"

"You were just asked to go on a rescue mission?" Charmander questioned Eve. Not only because of the request she was given but because he wanted Eve to stop complaining.

"Yes!" Dugtrio answered before he popped out of the ground between the two Pokémon. "Our child, Diglett, was kidnapped! He was taken to Mt. Steel's summit! Please, we need your help! Bye-bye!" And once again, Dugtrio disappeared into the ground while leaving a hole in the pathway.

"My pathway…" Eve quietly mourned.

"…Uh, OK… Let's go…" Charmander said, slightly confused with previous ordeal, and discovering Eves' affections with her floor and pathway.

After visiting the Kecleon shop for two Reviver Seeds and dropping off money at Felicity Bank. Team Mystery made their way to Mt. Steel.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Here we are… Mt. Steel…" Charmander trailed off as he and Eve took in the full view of the gigantic mountain that stood ahead of them. "So, Diglett was whisked to its peak…"

"That's right!" Dugtrio muffled before popping out of the ground. "The peak is the 9th floor! Thank you for helping! Farewell!" And once again, the mole Pokémon fell back into the ground.

"… Uh… Let's go." Charmander said slowly, freaked out by Dugtrio's sudden appearance and disappearance.

After bracing themselves, Eve and Charmander stepped into Mt. Steel.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Hey Charmander, what's this thing?" Eve asked partner. Turning, Charmander saw Eve crouched down, looking at a seed on the ground.

"Oh, those are called 'Blast Seeds'. I think if you throw or eat them, they'll burn your opponents, thus hurting them."

"Oh, I get it. It's like your Ember attack, only in seed form." Eve said as she placed the seed into their toolbox.

"I guess so, if you put that way. It might be useful for later. Now let's get moving and save Diglett."

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The journey to the peak of Mt. Steel was exhausting for the two rescuers, but they finally made it. And top it all off, there was no Skarmory in sight.

"Look, Eve! Diglett's over there!" Charmander exclaimed as he pointed towards the small mole Pokémon who sat on a small, wide rock platform on the other side of a cliff. "Hey! Are you alright? We've come to rescue you!" Charmander called to Diglett, who responded by shivering in fear.

"…I… I'm scared." Diglett began to cry. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came Skarmory with malice gleaming in its eyes.

"You!" Skarmory screeched in anger at the two Pokémon that dared to enter its territory. "What do you think you're doing here?!"

"We're here to rescue Diglett Skarmory!" Charmander replied, trying desperately not to show the fear in his voice. "Don't do this! Release Diglett!"

"And sign up for 'Anger Management' classes." Eve muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, everyone (including Skarmory) heard the comment.

"How dare you! It's their fault!" Shrieked Skarmory, pointing a steel wing at Diglett, who continued to cower in fear. "I haven't slept in days because the earthquakes frighten me so! Every night we heard them! Those earthquakes are caused by this brat's ilk running wild underground!"

"That's not true!" Charmander protested, fear all gone from his voice. "Well, it's true there have been many earthquakes lately, but…"

"It would take more than Diglett's family going wild under the ground to cause earthquakes, Beakbreath!" Eve continued with a brave look on her face.

"You be quiet!" Skarmory screeched again in rage. "We'll fight if you keep that up!"

"It's no good." Charmander said to Eve in a low whisper. "Skarmory is too agitated to listen to reason. We'll have to fight it out! So Eve, ladies first."

With a nod, Eve took a battle position…only to pull out a pair of pink pom-poms and started to chant. "Charmander, Charmander, he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can, go Charmander!"

"What the?! What are you doing?" Charmander asked the Eevee in front of him.

"I'm using Helping Hand, since you're the only one who can use fire attacks." Eve replied, throwing the pom-poms over the cliff.

"Oh… Thanks, I guess." Charmander said before sending fire embers towards Skarmory. Screeching in pain, Skarmory tried to take out Charmander with its claws, only missing the fire-type by inches.

"Hey, Chicken Wings! Over here!" Eve taunted as she threw a Gravelerock at Skarmory's head.

"You'll be the first to go!" Skarmory roared as it used Peck on Eve. Seeing the damage on his team mate, Charmander pulled out an Oran Berry from their toolbox and tossed it to Eve, who ate the berry in one gulp and was back to normal health.

"Hey, Charmander, why don't we give Skarmory a **WARM** reply?" Eve asked as she pulled out the Blast Seed from the toolbox. Grinning with understanding, Charmander used his Ember attack while Eve popped the seed into her mouth and blew fire, both attacks hitting Skarmory. With a final cry, Skarmory fell to the ground, defeated.

"Grr… I can't keep up! I'll flee for now!" Skarmory growled in frustration as it spread its wings and flew away from Mt. Steel.

Wasting no time on their victory, Charmander and Eve went closer to where Diglett was.

"Hey there! We chased Skarmory off!" Charmander called to Diglett, who was still shivering in fear. "It's OK now. Come down over here."

"I can't… I'm too scared to move…" Diglett cried, barely moving an inch.

"OK, no problem. We'll come to you. Just wait." Charmander said reassuringly as he walk to the edge of the cliff, looked down, and yelled in fear. "…Whoa. Sheesh! Look at this cliff… I can't see the bottom." Charmander said as Eve pulled out another Gravelerock and tossed it over the edge… it took two minutes for them to hear a faint bang as the Gravelerock hit the bottom. "Eve, what'll we do? We can't get across this."

Before Eve could answer, two Magnemites floated towards Diglett before turning.

"Oh, hi!" Charmander said enthusiastically as he waved to the Magnemite. "You're the Magnemite we saved!"

"BZBZBZZ! WE GOT WORD OF THIS." The first Magnemite explained. "WE CAN RESCUE DIGLETT FROM THE SKY. BZBZBZZ! HOLD ON TO US TIGHT. BZBZBZZZ!" It said to Diglett, who looked somewhat reluctant to grab onto a Magnemite.

"DON'T BE SCARED." The second Magnemite reassured to Diglett. "WE WON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE OF ZAPPING YOU. BZBZBZZT!"

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

After saving Diglett from his cliff prison, Team Mystery and the Magnemite escorted him to the Team base.

"Ohhh… I was very scared." Diglett squealed cheerfully. "Maybe because I was somewhere up so high… My feet feel like there're still walking on air…"

Unknowing to the small mole Pokémon, everyone around him had sweatdropped.

"(Feet…?)" Charmander inwardly asked himself as he stared at Diglett.

"(HE HAS THEM? FEET?)" the first Magnemite also asked himself, finding it strange for a Diglett to have feet.

"Well, you're safe now. That's what counts." Charmander said to Diglett.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Diglett said as he smiled at his saviours.

"Oh! You've been rescued! Great! Great!" A muffled voice said, earning confused looks from everyone.

"Huh? What was that? Am I hearing voices?" Charmander asked, not noticing that Eve face had gone slightly pale.

"… Whoops! You can't see us? That's terribly rude of us!" The muffled voice exclaimed before Dugtrio popped up next to Diglett from underground. "Hello. Dugtrio here."

"Oh! Papa!" Diglett said, hugging his father with all his might.

"Diglett! You had us worried! You're not hurt?" Dugtrio asked worriedly.

"Nope!" Diglett replied bore continuing. "It was scary, but I'm all right. It's all thanks to Eve's team."

"Thank you for everything." Dugtrio said to Eve and Charmander. "You're heroes."

"You should be thanking our Magnemite friends." Charmander replied with a blush on his face. "This rescue was impossible for us to do on our own."

"Oh, how very rude of us! Thank you so much!" Dugtrio said to the two Magnemite floating infront of him.

"NO, NO. IT WAS THE ONLY THING TO DO." The first Magnemite said to Dugtrio. "AND… HOW BOTH OUR EVOLVED FORMS ARE JOINED TRIOS… I FELT A CERTAIN KINSHIP. AFTER ALL, POKéMON MUST HELP EACHOTHER."

"I'm impressed." Dugtrio said with a smile on his three faces. "Sincerely thank you. We must be going. Eve."

"Charmander." Diglett added.

"Thank you. Farewell!" Dugtrio nodded as he gave Eve and Charmander their reward before he and Diglett went underground. And like before, Dugtrio left another hole where he was.

"WE'LL BE ON OUR WAY TOO…" the first Magnemite said to the second one.

"Oh, wait! Don't go away!" Charmander called to the Magnemite.

"WHAT IS IT?" the first Magnemite asked.

"Uh… Would you like to join our team?"

"JOIN YOUR TEAM?" the second Magnemite repeated in a surprised tone.

"Yes. We couldn't have done the last job if you weren't around, Magnemite. I thought we would need more help for doing rescues in the future." Charmander explained before turning to Eve. "Eve, don't you think so too?"

"Yes! More members needed!" answered Eve in a cheery voice.

"So, how about it? Will you join us as members of our rescue team?" Charmander once again asked the Magnemite that floated before him.

"RESCUE TEAM… THAT SOUNDS FUN! BZZ BZZ BZZ!" The second Magnemite said to the first one. "… BUT… IF YOU NEED US TO RUSH OVER TO RESCUES… WE NEED SOMEWHERE TO LIVE CLOSE BY. IS THERE ANYWHERE WE CAN LIVE IN THIS AREA?"

"… Umm…well…" Charmander mumbled, trying to think of a place where the Magnemite could live.

"OH…THERE ISN'T… TOO BAD. SORRY BUT WE CAN'T JOIN YOU. SEE YOU. BZZ BZZ BZZ!" The first Magnemite said in understanding before he and his friend floated away from Eve and Charmander.

"That is too bad." Charmander said to himself before turning back to Eve. "It looks like we need to find places for Pokémon to live if we want some to join our rescue team…"

"How are we going to do that?" Eve asked, wondering if Pokémon had real-estate.

"I know!" Charmander shouted in joy. "Let's go to the Pokémon Square tomorrow. There's an interesting place called the Wigglytuff Club."

"Hmm… Didn't see that place yesterday." Eve muttered to herself.

"It wasn't open the other day when we went to the square." Explained Charmander. "It should be open tomorrow, though. It's next door to Felicity Bank. Wigglytuff is usually there every day. We may be able to get some information. OK, that's what we'll do tomorrow. We'll go to Pokémon Square."

"But first things first…" Eve said before continuing. "You're not leaving until you helped me fill these holes that Dugtrio left!"

**Me: Well that's Chapter 5 folks, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Claire: What are we getting for Christmas?**

**Me: Vacation and cookies.**

**Eve, Soren and Claire: Woohoo!**

**Me: Now from Eve, Soren, Claire and I…**

**All: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!!! I posted a new chapter, HOOJAY!!**

**Eve: Posting a new chapter on the day before Christmas isn't exactly what I would call a "Christmas Miracle"…**

**Me: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Joyous Noel!**

**Eve: Bah. She's not even listening… Oh well. WhiteWolfDragon doesn't own Pokémon, She just owns me, Soren and Claire.**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**

**Chapter 6**

"… Again…" Eve muttered as she opened her eyes to the same green-filled void. "It's that dream again." As if repeating last night's event, the same ghost whispers played their silent tune and the Pokémon silhouette appeared infront of Eve.

"That Pokémon… Who could it be…?" Eve said to herself, unsure that she'll get an actual answer from the silhouette. As if hearing her, the whispers became more audible to Eve. "Huh? I'm hearing better this time…" Eve exclaimed happily before she trailed off to hear the voices better.

"…What? Human? My role?" Eve asked the whispers, astonished about the things she was hearing. Suddenly, the silhouette and the voices started to disappear once more.

"W-wait. Please, tell me more." Eve called out, hoping that she could get more information. But with each passing second, drowsiness began to control Eve's eyes and body. "… I can't… Drifting off…" Eve managed to say before she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Morning, Eve!" Charmander said to Eve as he walked towards his friend.

"M-morning, Charmander…" Eve managed to say before she tried to stifle a yawn…with not much success.

"Ahaha! What's the matter?" The fire Pokémon asked jokingly. "You haven't woken up yet?"

What Charmander said was true. After her dream, Eve spent the night mulling about it and only got a few hours of sleep.

"… It's just that -yawn-, I've having these weird dreams for the past few days." Eve said while arching her back, waking herself up more.

"…Oh? You've been having strange dreams? What so strange about them?" Charmander asked in an interested voice. But deep down, he was slightly worried.

So, for part of the morning, Eve told Charmander about her recent dreams in every detail.

"Hmm, OK…" Charmander said before trailing off while scratching his chin in thought. "Eve, you said you were actually a human, right?"

"Yeah… And then you called me a 'Nutcase' and laughed at my name. I have feelings too, ya know!" Eve retorted.

"So maybe…" Charmander continued, ignoring Eves' outburst. "Those dreams have some connection to how you became a Pokémon, Eve. By the way, Eve. What do you want to do? Do you want to turn back into a human?"

Hearing this question, Eve closed her eyes in thought.

"(… It's true… I haven't thought about it much, but… Do I want to become a human again?) I'm not sure…" Eve replied so quietly, opening her deep-brown eyes to meet Charmander's blue eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong? Is this a dilemma for you? Well, I hope so!" Charmander happily grinned as Eve gave him a questioned look. "It sure must be more fun to be here with me!"

Eve smiled to herself. Only for the past few days, Charmander always managed to make her feel like at home.

"Anyway, we were supposed to go to Pokémon Square today. Do you remember?"

"Unfortunately, someone nearly buried me alive yesterday and the lack of oxygen made me forget. Please remind me." Eve replied sweetly, but a chill of fear still managed to creep into Charmander's heart.

"We need to get information on how we can add members to the rescue team. Let's get going." Charmander explained before turning towards Pokémon Square… and got tripped by Eve. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"That was for nearly turning me into an archaeological dig yesterday."

"I said I was sorry already! Why won't you accept that?"

Today was already a busy day…

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Friends are my treasures! Welcome to Wigglytuff Club! A circle of friends!" Wigglytuff announced in a singsong voice, a voice so sugary-sweet that diabetics shouldn't hear it (A/N: No offence).

"Uhhh…" Eve trailed off uncertainly, slightly creeped out by Wigglytuff's behaviour. Charmander, also, was unsettled by Wigglytuff's cheeriness.

"…Oh? Is this your first visit here?" Wigglytuff inquired the two, nervous Pokémon standing infront of her, until she saw the glint of Eve's rescue team badge tied around her neck. "Oh, I get it! You started a rescue team too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we're Team Mystery!" Eve answered with a shy smile.

"Well, you've come to the right place! I sell Friend Areas to add members to your rescue team. Since you're here for the very first time, I'll give you two Friend Areas for free! Let's do it!"

Before Eve and Charmander could figure out what Wigglytuff meant by what she said, the mentioned Pokémon broke out into song.

"Wigglytuff~ Wigglytuff~ ! Let's be friends… Taaaaaaah! Congratulations! You can go to the Wild Plains now. You can also go to the Mist-Rise Forest. Now you can recruit Pokémon that live in these two Friend Areas. Isn't that wonderful?"

"…That's super…" Eve muttered to no-one in particular. "Anyway, how are we supposed to recruit Pokémon without being considered a free meal or chew toy?"

"Well…" Wigglytuff trailed off before grabbing a book from behind the counter and began flicking through the pages. The title of the book, as Eve and Charmander could see, was entitled _"Selling Friend Areas for Slowpokes (No Pun Intended)"_. Somewhat satisfied with the page she had read, Wigglytuff hid the book away and continued. "If you're fighting Pokémon that live in a Friend Area. Sometimes, they will come to admire you as a friend. In that case, they may ask to join your team. Just keep trying!"

Suddenly, as if by coincidence, or probably the fact that they were stalk-I mean-following Eve and Charmander for most of the morning, the two Magnemite from yesterday floated over to the three Pokémon before them.

"BZBZBZZT! IF YOU'RE GIVING FRIEND AREAS AWAY… CAN YOU GIVE MY FRIENDS ACCESS TO THE POWER PLANT FRIEND AREA?" The first Magnemite asked Wigglytuff. "I ALSO WANT TO JOIN THEIR RESCUE TEAM."

"OK! Gotcha!" Wigglytuff said to the Magnemite, Eve and Charmander. "I'm giving it away just for today! Wigglytuff~ Wigglytuff~ Let's be friends… Taaaaaaah!"

"Why does she do that for?" Eve asked Charmander in a low whisper.

"That mystery has plagued the minds of all of us for a long time…" Charmander replied, also watching the level of his voice.

"Congratulations! You can go to the Power Plant now." Wigglytuff cheered, fortunately, blissfully unaware of the young duos whispered conversation.

"YES!" The first Magnemite cried in joy whilst dousing a shower of sparks around itself. "I CAN JOIN THEIR TEAM! YAY! BZBZBZZZT!"

"SORRY." The second Magnemite said to Charmander. "I KNOW MY FRIEND TURNED DOWN YOUR OFFER TO JOIN YOUR TEAM YESTERDAY… BUT AFTER MULLING IT OVER ALL LAST NIGHT… MY FRIEND DEVELOPED AN OVERWHELMING DESIRE TO BECOME YOUR TEAM MEMBER. I APOLIGIZE. BUT COULD YOU ALLOW MY FRIEND TO JOIN YOUR RESCUE TEAM?"

"Oh, wow!" Charmander started, accompanied with a huge grin on his face. "Don't forget, we were the ones that asked your friend to join us. So, yes, that'd be awesome! Glad to have your friend on board!"

"Just make sure to control the amount of electricity that comes out of you." Eve said to the Magnet Pokémon.

"Eve, why would you say a thing like tha- HA!" Charmander laughed, accompanied by giggles from Wigglytuff and chuckles from the Magnemite. Standing in front of them was Eve with an annoyed expression, her fur standing on its end while it crackled with static electricity.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up…" Eve muttered casually as she placed her paw on Charmander's back, giving an electrical charge to her partner.

"OUCH!" Charmander yelped in surprise.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Eve chuckled.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT." The second Magnemite assured Eve before turning towards his friend. "GOOD ON YOU! BZBZBZZ! DO YOUR BEST, AND TRY NOT TO HINDER YOUR RESCUE TEAMMATES! BZBZBZZT!"

"YEAH! I'LL DO MY BEST! YAY! BZBZBZZ!" The first Magnemite replied before turning towards Eve and Charmander. "I'LL BE RESTING UP IN THE POWER PLANT FRIEND AREA. IF YOU WANT ME ALONG FOR A RESCUE, COME GET ME AT THE POWER PLANT. BZBZBZZ!" And with that, both Magnemite left.

"That's all the giveaways today!" Wigglytuff said to Eve and Charmander. "If you want more Friend Areas, you'll have to buy them now. Have a super duper day!"

"How do we get to the Friend Areas, anyway?" Eve asked Charmander as they went to Felicity Bank to drop-off the Poké they collected during their travel through Mt. Steel.

"Well you've asked the right Pokémon, Eve! All we need to do is take the left path at our team base. I know this because I live there!" Charmander replied with the utmost confidence and pride as they walked towards the town square.

"Huh? What's going on over there?" Charmander said, pointing towards the center of town. "There seems to be a commotion."

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Please help my friend!" Jumpluff begged as she tearfully glared towards Shiftry. She came all this way, out of recommendation by others, to find Shiftry, and there was no way in hell that she was going to let this stubborn, greedy bastard walk away…again. "Please, I need help!"

"Forget it." Shiftry retorted, slightly annoyed by the blue, pom-pom puffball that stood in his teams' way. This Jumpluff has being following him for almost a week, wanting him and his Nuzleaf sidekicks to help her and the only thing she could give them for payment was…one Reviver Seed! "We're not about to work for that!"

"But my friend needs a gust of wind! Please!"

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Hi," Charmander hailed the nearest bystander, a Lombre, who stood watching the commotion. "What's going on?"

"Huh? That scene there?" Lombre turned towards Eve and Charmander; recognizing the two, he pointed towards the scene. "Well, Jumpluff's begging for a rescue mission, but not finding any luck."

"What's with Pinocchio and his wooden cronies then?" Eve indicated towards the group being blocked by Jumpluff.

"Eve…" Charmander trailed off in embarrassment. "(At least they didn't hear her…)"

"Creative girl, aren't you?" chuckled Lombre before continuing. "The one in the middle, with the pointy nose is a Pokémon named Shiftry. He's got his own rescue team. But his team's greedy and they don't work unless they get paid royally."

"Why those greedy, selfish bas-mffp!" Eve glared at Charmander, who had covered her mouth before she could finish off her…'colourful' insult.

"As I was saying," continued Lombre. "Jumpluff's been begging for their help, but… I feel sorry for that poor Pokémon."

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Wait!" a voice behind Shiftry demanded. Startled, Shiftry and his team, Jumpluff, heck, practically every Pokémon that was watching the dilemma in the town square, turned towards the voice and gasped in astonishment.

At the entrance of the town square, stood three Pokémon, a Charizard, a Tyranitar and an Alakazam. Many Pokémon knew this group to be the best Rescue Team ever.

"Wh-what do you want?" Shiftry cursed himself for stammering infront of the No.1 Rescue Team of all time.

"Oh! It's Alakazam!" a Bellsprout whispered towards its neighbour, Snubbull.

"That's Alakazam?!" the Snubbull almost shouted in surprise, but managed to keep his voice in a low, hushed tone. Before anymore exchange of words could start, Alakazam, the owner of the voice from before, stepped forward.

"Hey. Rather cold-hearted, aren't you?" the psychic-Pokémon frowned at Shiftry and his team. "To save Jumpluff's friend, a strong is needed. It's an easy matter for you.

"Help that Pokémon out." Finished Alakazam. Everyone knew that in his tone of voice, Alakazam wasn't telling Shiftry what to do, he was **demanding** him.

"Grr…" Shiftry knew that he couldn't do anything now, not with everyone staring, some glaring, at him. Even his Nuzleaf partners were hesitant on saying 'no', looking towards their leader with a fearful glance. Finally seeing no way out, Shiftry gave in. "Tch! OK, We'll do it." And Shiftry ran off in a frustrated huff.

"Wow…" Snubbull looked on in awe. "That Shiftry agreed without any argument…"

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Say, who are they?" Eve glanced towards Charmander to see if he knew.

"If you think I know them, you are sadly mistaken my fuzzy friend." Charmander sighed.

"What?" Lombre stared at the two kids in front of him. "You don't know?!"

"Well, obviously not, seeing that we've been a functioning rescue team for like… **4 days**!" Eve explained to Lombre, who continued to gawk at them in disbelieve. "So, instead of having your jaw dragging on the ground, please continue, who is this team again?"

"That's Alakazam's team!" Lombre explained in rush after composing himself. "They're the most famous rescue team around these parts."

Turning around, Lombre first pointed towards the the closest Pokémon in the group. "That's Charizard. His Flamethrower can melt mountains!"

"(Logically impossile…)" Eve considered quietly.

"That's Tyranitar." Lombre continued, looking like as if he won a big contest. "He takes great pride in his armored body and amazing strength."

"(Could stand to lose a few kilos…)"

"And that's the leader, Alakazam."

"(Heelllooo!)"

"Alakazam doesn't like physical attacks. He fights with his psychic powers. He's endowed with an amazing brain and an IQ of 5, 000." Lombre sighed like a school-girl, which freaked out Eve and Charmander. "Apparently, he's memorized everything that's happened in the world."

"(Would that include the day when he got Lombre as a crazy, self-proclaimed fan?)" Eve thought to herself, and noted to tell Charmander the joke later.

"Alakazam does all the commanding in the team. He's clearly in charge."

"Hmmm…" Eve trailed off in thought. "Alakazam… Charizard… Tyranitar…! A.C.T! Naha!"

"What?" Charmander looked skeptically at his friend. "Your going to call them Team ACT?"

"Not ACT! A… C… T! Duh! First letters of their names." Eve said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Team A.C.T…" Lombre stared dreamily at Alakazam's team, oblivious to anything around him.

"(I think he's crazy.)" Eve pantomimed to Charmander, who replied with a curt nod.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Th-thank you." Jumpluff blubbered with relief and astonishment. Nobody, aside from her friend who was currently in dire need of being rescued, has ever stood up to help her before.

"No need for thanks." Alakazam replied with a small chuckle. "It is only natural that you get help. If anyone turns you down again, come see me. Take care."

"Cool…" Snubbull whispered to Bellsprout as they watched in awe as Alakazam and his teammates walked towards the Pelipper Post Office. "I wouldn't expect less from a gold rank team."

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"…!" Something wasn't right when Alakazam passed Felicity Bank. The feeling wasn't bad, it was just …odd.

Like himself, others of his kind have the ability to sense things in other Pokémon. It could be an emotion, a repeated thought or, in some cases, the essence of the soul. Quite useful when you're part of a rescue team.

After years of passing through this humble town, Alakazam has been able to identify everything and everyone…or so he thought.

This new feeling, which he identified as a soul essence, was coming from right behind Alakazam as he turned to find the source. The psychic- Pokémon's eyes fell on three Pokémon in front of him, a Lombre, a Charmander and an Eevee.

In a blink of an eye, Alakazam had immediately found the source. It wasn't Lombre, who Alakazam already knew was a resident of Pokémon Square.

The Charmander, though they've never met or even seen each other before, Alakazam had sensed him in other areas of the town before.

The Eevee, on the other hand, looked and felt different. Some of the other Eevee's that the psychic- Pokémon had met before had quiet and shy personalities and souls. This one not only had a somewhat…energetic and childish personality (A/N: Me: ALAKAZAM SEES ALL!!), but her soul…is different to others of her kind, different to all other Pokémon, in fact…

…different to ANY Pokémon, as if she was….

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Wah!" Lombre yelped in surprise as Alakazam suddenly turned and started staring at him, Charmander and Eve. "What's wrong?"

Hearing the clatter behind them, both Charizard and Tyranitar turned and saw that their leader had stopped.

"What's up?" Charizard asked his friend. Alakazam, who had now snapped out of his thoughts, turned to his comrades.

"… It's fine" the psychic- Pokémon said, turning his head back behind him before shaking it. "Nothing. Let's go." And took the lead once more.

Shrugging to each other, Charizard and Tyranitar hurried to catch up without a second thought.

"Whew! That was scary!" Lombre sighed in relief before shivering in nervousness. "Sheesh!"

"… C-cool…" Charmander whispered with dazzling eyes before turning towards Eve. "Whew! Eve! We need to become like them! Let's recruit more members and make our rescue team first-class!"

"As long as I don't get eaten alive, I agree to your plan!" Eve replied with a cheeky smile whilst giving her partner a high-five.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

He had seen everything.

He had seen the verbal fight between Jumpluff and Shiftry. He had seen Alakazam help Jumpluff and sent Shiftry packing. He had seen all of that.

But the only thing that interested him was those two. How they agreed to make their noobish team into the greatest rescue team of all… How cute!

"But not if I can help it! Kekeh!"

**Me: Well, that's the end of Chapter 6 and I hoped you all enjoyed it.**

**Eve: Hopefully, the next chapter will come more quickly. Right, WhiteWolfDragon?**

**Me: Heh, heh…(^-^;)**


End file.
